Familiar Taste of Poison
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: In the forest just outside the village of Edo a giant tree stands. But pinned to that tree is not one in red, but one in white. A demon. No, not Lord Sesshomaru. But his father. Why you may ask? Well none really know. Those are only legends. I pulled this story from my old account. (Guardian of the Nine Realms.)
1. Chapter 1

1

A/N: I took this story from my old account. (Guardian of the Nine Realms) But I put it here to get my stories together.

I own nothing.

I've had this story planned for a while.

Familiar Taste of Poison.

* * *

In the forest just outside the village of Edo a giant tree stands. But pinned to that tree is not one in red, but one in white. A demon. No, not Lord Sesshomaru. But his father.

Why you may ask? Well none really know. Those are only legends.

"Mother, Kagome and I are going to collect herbs okay?" Kikyo said as Kagome was standing at the door waiting on her sister. Kikyo is eighteen. Kagome is a year younger. They both wore miko clothing.

Hitomi walked into the room. Their hut is a three bedroom. But it's small.

"Alright girls, your brother will join you shortly. Do not let him go into the forest." Hitomi said.

"Yes mother." Kagome said.

The girls turned and left the hut with baskets in hand and their weapons with them. Kagome has a sword on her hip and Kikyo has a bow and arrows over her shoulder.

They were heading for a meadow just outside of the forest.

When they got there they started to pick the herbs that they needed. After an hour Kikyo froze as she felt jolt go up her spine.

When it stopped Kikyo looked at Kagome who was still picking herbs.

"Kagome." Kikyo said to gain her attenion.

Kagome looked at her older sister. "What is it?" She asked.

Kikyo looked around at the forest on her right.

"Did you feel that?"

Kagome looked at her sister questioningly as she turned and faced her.

"I've been feeling strange things coming from the forest since we started walking up here. But don't tell me this is the first time you have." Kagome said.

Kikyo looked at her sister.

"Yeah I've felt stuff just not like this." Kikyo lied. This was actually the first time she felt anything. Was it because her younger sister is stronger than her? There is no way. She's the oldest. She is supposed to overpower her siblings.

"So you want to go check it out?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo! Kagome!"

Both girls turned to see their younger brother Souta running towards them. He is thirteen years old.

"We should take this to grandpa and grandma. They'd know what to to." Kikyo whispered to Kagome just before Souta made it to them.

Kagome silently nodded.

Kagome smiled down at her little brother when he got in front of her.

"Can I help gather herbs please?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, come on!" She said.

After the siblings gathered herbs, Souta went home and the girls went to their grandparents.

When they entered their grandparents hut their grandmother Kaede was already sitting near the fire making soup in a pot.

"Grandmother we need to talk to you about the forest." Kikyo said.

Kaede conituned to stir her soup.

"We will not talk about it and you will not go in there." She said.

Kagome got aggravated.

"What are you hiding in that forest?!" Kagome asked while pointing in the direction of the woods to make her point more clearer.

Kaede looked at Kagome as she stood.

"Why can't you be more like Kikyo? When I tell her not to do something she doesn't question it." Kaede said.

Kagome glared at her grandmother.

"Because I'm not Kikyo." She said bitterly.

Kaede scoffed as she turned to Kikyo.

"Anyone who has entered the forest has not come out. It's a curse that has lasted 250 years. None truly know what is in there. Anyone who did is long dead." Kaede stated.

"I am going to check it out. It was calling to me. It's like someone begging for help." Kagome said.

Kaede looked shocked as her only exposed eye widened.

"Kikyo have you felt this also?" Kaede asked.

Kikyo nodded.

"I can't allow you girls to go. I will let your mother know you came to me." Kaede said.

Kagome walked out with a huff.

Kikyo bowed to her grandmother her and quickly left following after her younger sister.

When she caught up she walked shoulder to shoulder with Kagome.

"Kagome what is wrong with you? You were so disrespectful to our grandmother." Kikyo stated.

Kagome stopped and faced her sister.

"All she is able to do is compare me to you. When we were first trained as mikos we quickly learned to not deny anyone help. Don't ever turn anyone away. Someone is in that forest that needs us. You felt it too." Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm leaving out at dark. You can follow or not. The choice is yours.' Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded.

Night came around slowly for the two young mikos as they waited for Kagome's que. They would leave once their mother and brother were asleep.

The two mikos quickly ran from their home. They ran until Kagome stopped at the edge of the forest and looked back at their tiny village.

Kikyo looked at her.

"You alright?" She asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Just making sure we were not followed." She said. Kikyo nodded.

Both mikos felt a pulse of energy. They looked at each other again.

Kagome looked straight in front of her.

Kikyo took in a breath and let it out.

"Who ever needs us is directly ahead." Kikyo said.

Kagome nodded.

When Kagome and Kikyo were children their grandpa had told them many legends of the forest that they now stood in front of. Kagome never believed anything was wrong with the forest until well, today.

"I know let's go." Kagome said as her and Kikyo ran forward into the forest.

Kikyo ran with her bow and an arrow ready while Kagome had her hand on the hilt of her sword.

As the girls drew closer to their destination the pulsing of Energy got more rapid and stronger.

They came up on a barrier when they were suddenly face to face with a black haired silver eyed demon.

He came out of no where. How did the girls not sense him?

The mikos stopped as they faced the demon. He stood in front of the barrier.

"You ladies seem to be lost. Let me help you with that." He said as metal came out of the palm of his right hand to form a sword.

He gripped the sword tightly.

Kagome drew her sword as Kikyo drew back an arrow.

"We sensed someone needing help. That's why we're here. It's obviously not you." Kagome said.

The demons eyes narrowed.

"You seem to misunderstand." He said.

Suddenly, the three beings felt a great wave of pulsing energy behind the barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I own nothing.

Familiar Taste of Poison.

* * *

The pulsing of energy continued. The two mikos and demon looked at each other. They were definitely confused.

What the hell is going on?

The barrier behind the demon pulsed for a moment and then slowly dissolved.

They now faced a demon pinned to a giant tree by an arrow. His hair was white and in a high ponytail. His clothes were white. His boots were black. His armor covered both shoulders and is silver. The markings on his face were very unique. It looks like he was just sleeping. But the arrow in his chest looked quite painful.

He was obviously of high ranking.

The demon had been there for so long that the vines from the tree had grown around his arms and legs. She was honestly shocked if they didn't cut off his circulation. But since he's a demon, she knew he could get out of it fully healed if he were awake.

Kagome walked forward. The demon stepped in her path towards the demon pinned to the tree.

"Move I can help him." Kagome said.

"Your a miko, we can't trust you. You cannot save him. He was sealed to this tree 250 years ago. If he hasn't been freed by now then he can't be." He said.

"What are you called?" Kagome asked.

The demon narrowed his eyes. He decided to give her a chance. She held a pure aura.

"Katsuo." He said.

Kagome sheathed her sword.

"I am Kagome. You have my word as a miko that I will not harm this demon and that I wish to help." Kagome said.

The demon took a moment to think.

At that moment he promised himself that if either made one wrong move then both would die.

"Very well." Katsuo said as he moved out of the way.

Kikyo also put her bow and arrow over her shoulder.

"Kagome I get a bad feeling. We shouldn't be here." Kikyo said.

Kagome stopped mid step and faced her sister. "This demon needs my help. If I can help in anyway, I will. I won't leave him here like this without trying to help." She said.

Kikyo was worried about her sister but she was also nervous about the demon pinned to the tree.

Kagome stepped in where the barrier use to be and continued to walk forward. Kikyo attempted to follow her sister. But when she stepped in where the barrier use to be she was zapped as her foot touched the ground.

Kagome didn't notice but Katsuo did.

Katsuo did not like the miko that stood behind. He could tell she is not as pure as her sister.

Why is Kagome able to go in there when she wasn't able to? She is always better than her at this stuff! It pissed her off.

Kagome continued to walk forward until she stood about five foot away from the demon.

Suddenly, Kagome was faced with amber eyes.

The demon had woken just from Kagome's presence.

Kagome just stood there staring for a moment. She could see the pain and rage in his eyes. What had happen to this demon besides getting sealed to a tree for two and a half centuries to make him like this?

The demon starred at Kagome. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"My name is Kagome and I am a miko. I'm here to help you." Kagome said.

Kagome knew to not get to close to the demon in case he decided to attack.

The demon spoke.

"Miko, why do you offer to help a demon when we are two very different beings?" He asked her.

Kagome thought over her answer for a moment.

"I don't care what you are. I lost my father to a demon. I don't care if you want my help or not. I won't turn my back on you. That is what a true miko would do. It isn't in my nature to turn someone away." Kagome said.

The demon nodded.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome asked.

"You can call me Touga." He said.

Kagome nodded.

"I am Kagome. My sister behind me is also a miko. Her name is Kikyo. Now, if you will give me your word that no harm will come to me, my sister, or our Village. I will try to free you." Kagome said.

Touga nodded.

"Very well. I promise on my honor." He said.

Kagome stepped forward and gripped the arrow. It glowed black in Kagome's hand.

She quickly drew her hand back.

"This is a cursed arrow. Did you deal with a dark miko at one point?" Kagome asked.

Touga glared. "If you can get this arrow out, I would be forever grateful but I owe you no answers." He said.

Kagome's temper flared. She didn't care who he was. He didn't need to act like he had a stick up his ass.

"It's the least you can do." She said through clinched teeth.

Touga sighed. "Remove the arrow if you can. You and your sister will come with me to the western castle to gain the answers you seek." Touga paused as he looked at Katsuo.

"I'm glad to see you still at my side old friend. How long has it been since I have been awake?" He asked.

Katsuo sighed "I regret to inform you milord that if has been 250 years." He said.

Touga's eyes widened.

"What of Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha?" He asked.

Kagome beat Katsuo to the answer.

So He knew the western dogs?

"If we go to the western castle with you then Lord Sesshomaru would kill us on the spot. He is a very cruel Lord. Lord Inuyasha is also known for his temper. But who are they to you?" She asked.

"My sons." He stated.

Touga could smell Kikyo's sudden fear.

Touga was not pleased to hear how horrible his sons were to their people. When he got back whether Sesshōmaru was lord of the west or not. He would have a talk with him.

"You are safe with me. I mean no harm." Touga said.

Kagome looked at Touga.

"Alright. Let's get this arrow out." She said as she gripped the arrow again. With one hard pull the arrow was removed.

Kagome stood there with the arrow still glowing black in her hand. After a moment Kagome purified the curse arrow. It turned to dust as it fell to the ground.

What exactly happened to this guy?

He landed on the ground lightly.

Kikyo was in obvious shock. How did her sister know how to do all of these things? Her and Kagome both trained with their grandmother. Did Kagome just go train on her own as well?

In all honesty Kikyo hated the life of a miko. Maybe that's why Kagome was currently stronger because she never got into it.

Yeah, that was it. She would be twice as powerful if she trained the same amount as Kagome. Why hadn't she noticed this sooner? It was starting to piss her off.

But Kikyo didn't really want the life of a miko. No man liked women that were more powerful than them. She wanted to be an ordinary woman.

Touga faced Kagome slightly rubbing the hole on his chest that was quickly healing.

"Once I completely heal you will come with me to the west if you want answers. I will ensure your safety." He said.

Kagome nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

Familiar Taste of Poison.

* * *

After five minutes Touga recovered. Since he was a demon it did not take him very long.

"We will fly to the West. Everyone come here." Touga said.

Kikyo was still very uncomfortable about these demons. She thought Kagome was very foolish for helping then. Had it been her she would have just purified Katsuo and left Touga where he was.

Another thing, Why is this Touga demon acting like Kagome is the superior miko?

Kagome was small talking to Touga when Kikyo interrupted.

"Touga, how can we trust you? How do we know your not leading us to our deaths?" Kikyo wondered.

Kagome turned her head to look at her sister like 'seriously?'

Touga looked at the miko who had just spoke.

He really Really REALLY did not like this female. She seemed to remind him of Izayoi.

His Izayoi.

This bitch had all of her worst traits.

Izayoi. Yes he remembered everything. It pained him to do so.

"You have my word that no harm will come to you or your sister. I will protect you if need be." He said.

Kikyo scoffed.

"What good is the word of a demon?" She asked bitterly.

She had no idea why Kagome is so friendly to demons. One killed their father! They never even found the demon responsible. Kagome must have had mental problems she didn't know about.

"Kikyo stop. I want to know why this demon was put under such a spell and by a dark miko no less. None deserve that fate." Kagome said.

Kikyo glared at her sister.

How dare her younger sister disrespect her like that?!

"If he was pinned to the tree then it means he must have done something wrong! Can't you see that my foolish sister?!" Kikyo said.

"I refuse to be like you Kikyo. You condemn beings that are not human like us." Kagome said as she stepped towards her sister.

"You don't like the idea of anyone different than you. You don't give them a chance. The next person you meet could change your opinion on it. You never know. But I will not stay here. I want to understand what happened. I want to know what to do if we come across anyone that needs help like this again. I'm a miko. I help anyone that needs me. If you don't like it then go back to the village." Kagome said pointing her first finger in the direction of the village to make herself clearer.

Kikyo glared at her sister. "I can't leave. I have to protect you. You might need it."

Kikyo knew that she would need to. Her sister always got into trouble.

Kagome turned away from her sister.

"I'm sorry about that Lord Touga. We will come with you if you still allow it." Kagome said with a bow.

Touga looked towards Kikyo and then to Kagome.

"I will. Let's go." Touga said.

Within minutes the sisters were flying on Touga's cloud with the two demons.

Kagome refused to pay attention to her sister.

Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest.

Sulking.

An hour passed and the western castle came into sight. What Touga didn't expect was for his sons to be waiting on him.

He landed in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru watched his father land.

"You left with one human bitch. Then came back two hundred years later with two?" Sesshomaru commented bitterly.

Inuyasha walked up behind Sesshomaru. It's obviously the two didn't get along.

Touga was happy to see Inuyasha all grown up.

"It's been a long time Sesshomaru. It's good to see you too." He paused and looked back at the three behind him.

"Let's go." He said as he walked forward.

Kagome and Kikyo followed. Katsuo stayed behind to talk to Sesshomaru. He knew it was what Touga wanted.

Katsuo bowed to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"My lords." He greeted with a bow.

He rose afterward.

Sesshomaru looked at his fathers servant.

"How did he end up sealed to the damned tree? I know The half breeds mother was involved." Sesshomaru asked bitterly.

Inuyasha gave a warning growl. Sesshomaru ignored him.

"That is what the two mikos are following him for Lord Sesshomaru. The miko with the sword freed him." Katsuo said.

Sesshōmaru looked towards the miko with the sword as her form faded in the distance. Touga is taking them into the castle.

He had sent many to pull the arrow from his father in the first hundred years he was sealed to the tree. How did that onna succeed?

Touga stood in the Library with the two mikos. They sat at a table while he stood.

"So you want answers?" He asked them.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Katsuo all walked in. Touga then knew they wanted answers.

"We do. If it's not too much trouble." Kagome said politely.

Kikyo looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. She was always all goody goody.

Kikyo sat there also alittle nervous about being in a room with four Demons.

Sesshomaru lightly glared at the miko who spoke. She had no business being here.

"Takemaru was a human who sold his soul to demons. Thus becoming a half demon. He did it so that he could kill me. He wanted Izayoi and I had her. She was a human that I loved. Of course I was with Sesshomaru's mother before." He paused as he took a quick glance at his oldest son and back to the mikos.

"After I had bedded Izayoi she was pupped with Inuyasha. After Inuyasha was born, She turned her eye towards Takemaru. Since he was a half demon he was then known as Naraku. Naraku told Izayoi that if she could kill me, that her and Naraku would raise my pup together. That he would except it." Touga paused with a certain sadness in his eyes as he leaned his hands on the table.

He looked back up at Kagome.

"Izayoi went to a dark miko known as Tsubaki. My human love was known for her aim with a bow and arrow but she was no miko. So she went to the dark miko to get a cursed arrow that would seal me away to sleep pinned a tree for all eternity. Though she loved Takemaru, she could not bring herself to get an arrow that would ultimately kill me. After I was sealed, I had no idea what happened to Naraku, Izayoi, or my newborn son. Though I see now that he is alive and well." He said gesturing towards Inuyasha.

Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"How horrible." She said.

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"It seems to me like you learned your lesson father." He said.


End file.
